Sin elección
by YoceCullen Salvatore Swift
Summary: SUMMARY: Alice Cullen es presa de un sádico vampiro que quiere tenerla a su lado a cualquier costo, pero su hermana Bella intentará rescatarla del propio peso de su decisión…matar al amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes utilizados aquí le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama si es mía **

**SUMMARY:**** Alice Cullen es presa de un sádico vampiro que quiere tenerla a su lado a cualquier costo, pero su hermana Bella intentará rescatarla del propio peso de su decisión…matar al amor de su vida.**

Alice Cullen podía tener lo que más deseara de la vida, lujos, caprichos, ropa y zapatos por montón, pero lo único que ella deseaba era estar junto al chico que amaba, Jasper Hale.

La delicada y mimada Alice vivía en una gran mansión junto con su hermana Bella, sus padres habían muerto un par de años atrás dejándolas económicamente protegidas con millones de dólares en una gran cuenta en el banco, además que las personas del servicio ahora eran como su familia.

Pero ambas eran muy distintas una de la otra, mientras que Alice adoraba juguetear por allí, su hermana era muy reservada prefiriéndose quedar bajo techo leyendo un buen libro, Alice siempre había sido una chica soñadora, esperando un príncipe que llegara para enamorarla, y Jasper era el príncipe de ese cuento.

Cada noche Alice moría por que amaneciera de nuevo para poder verlo otra vez, era un círculo vicioso del que no podía ni quería salir, Jasper era lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz, pues después de la muerte de sus padres, ambas hermanas habían quedado desoladas, cayendo en una profunda depresión, un agujero negro del cual Jasper la había logrado sacar.

No era que Alice no extrañase a la única familia que tenían y que no le doliera que hubieran quedado huérfanas de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos ella trataba de llevar una vida normal, una vida feliz, en cambio Bella aún seguía sumida en su propio mundo, una atmósfera siniestra de tristeza y depresión, como si la felicidad y la alegría le hubiesen dado la espalda para no volver más.

-Vamos Bella, no puedes faltar al baile de la escuela, la temática serán los antifaces y habrá muchos chicos que se morirán por bailar contigo y sabes que no me gusta salir sin ti-Alice insistía otra vez acerca del tema, dado pequeños tirones al brazo de su hermana, ambas estaban sentadas en la orilla de la gran cama de la más chica, de Bella.

Ella sabía perfectamente que Su hermana no quería salir, que no le gustaba convivir con las personas por miedo a encariñarse y perderlas, según ella la muerte de sus padres demostraba que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir un dolor parecido.

Alice se preocupaba mucho al respecto, la había llevado a terapia, la había obligado a irse las dos de vacaciones, practicar algún deporte, lo que sea con tal de sacarla de ese oscuro sentimiento de rencor a la vida, un intento que sin embargo, no parecía estar funcionando.

-Ya te compré un vestido hermoso que dejará a todos con la boca abierta y tú como buena hermana… ¿no vas a dejar que lo desperdicie verdad?-La chica de cabello negro como el carbón, de corazón deseaba que su hermana saliera aunque fuese una sola vez, que las dos pudieran compartir ese momento.

-Alice…-comenzó a rezongar la castaña mirándola con los ojos tristones, ella era apenas consiente de que hablaba en susurros, pero su hermana no la dejó terminar.

-Bella, vamos a ir a ese baile, además nadie te reconocerá, ¡la fiesta es de antifaces!-gritó Alice realmente emocionada, ya todo estaba preparado, solo faltaba que Bella dijera que sí.

-¿Y eso a mí de que me ayuda?, me reconozcan o no, no quiero ir y punto Alice, siempre insistes demasiado en esa clase de cosas pero sabes que yo no soy como tú, no lo quiero ser y nunca lo seré-gruñó saliendo de la habitación, Alice se sintió culpable al instante, no le agradaba pelear con Bella, pero ya no insistiría más, ya no.

Bella corrió al jardín tirándose debajo del viejo árbol de su niñez soltando en llanto casi al instante, odiaba hablarle así a su hermana cuando después de todo había tratado de ser amable con ella, pero no quería salir de casa, después de perder a sus padres, la diversión y felicidad habían quedado prohibidas en su lista de sentimientos.

Pero el miedo de perder a Alice era aún peor, su hermana era su única familia que le quedaba, pero a la vez no podía evitar querer alejarse de ella también, no cuando eran tan diferentes, "a Alice le importa un comino que seamos huérfanas" gruñó Bella mentalmente, ella no se daba cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que le costaba hacerse cargo de ella, que al querer distraerla deseaba que su dolor que punzaba con fuerza su corazón quedara borrado o al menos parcialmente apaciguado, pero si Bella no le daba la oportunidad ¿Cómo lo haría?

Bella siguió llorando con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, si tan solo sus padres no hubieran muerto en ese terrible incendio…

"Piensa Alice ¡piensa!" la pobre chica trataba de ver la manera en como solucionar las cosas con su hermana menor, ahora se sentía atrapada entre a culpa y el deber, ella era parte de las que organizaban ese dichoso baile y ahora había perdido toda ilusión de la noche.

Ella no podía faltar pero tampoco quería dejar a Bella sola y más aún en ese estado, después de pensarlo mejor creyó que lo más cómodo para las dos sería ir al baile sola, bueno iría con Jasper pero aún así la sensación de soledad se aferraba a su corazón como una garrapata.

Alice observó desde la ventana de su habitación la triste escena, Bella tirada bajo el árbol, su único refugio, el lugar donde se sentía segura; con un suspiro de resignación, Alice tomó su vestido y comenzó a arreglarse.

De manera sencilla pero eficaz, ella estuvo lista en media hora, otros quince minutos y Jasper llegaría para irse juntos a lo que se volvería una noche larga.

La chica estaba a punto de tomar su bolso cuando el móvil timbró desde dentro.

-¿Jasper?-preguntó sorprendida, aún no era hora para que fuera a recogerla.

-Alice, surgió algo imprevisto y no voy a poder pasar por ti, así que te veré en el baile, luego te explico, te amo-y colgó.

El corazón de Alice comenzó a latir con fuerza, un presentimiento crecía dentro de ella y no era precisamente el mejor, no era tampoco que desconfiara de Jasper pero aunque su voz era la de él, podía jurar que otro era el que había hablado, además que se había comenzado a preocupar por él.

El baile comenzaba dentro de poco, pero con lo de Bella y Jasper ahora no quería llegar demasiado temprano, además había otras personas que podrían hacerse cargo de todo.

Alice se comenzó a preguntar si al final de todo seguiría siendo buena idea ir a ese tonto baile que le había atraído tantos líos, pero tampoco podría fallarle a Jasper, si no había podido ir por ella era por algo ¿no?

La puerta fue golpeada levemente.

-Pase-accedió ella mientras se colocaba su antifaz frente al espejo.

-Alice, la niña Bella se ha quedado dormida bajo el viejo árbol-dijo su nana.

Alice suspiró, normalmente eso ocurría, cada golpe depresivo dejaba agotada a su hermana.

-Por favor pídele a Jerry que la cargue de vuelta a su habitación por favor, yo estaré en la escuela por si surge alguna emergencia, llámame a la hora que sea nana, y cuida de ella, tú eres quien logra hacerla sentir mejor-ella sonrió-te quiero-le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, espero que disfrutes de ese baile, te lo mereces-y diciendo esto, su nana de toda la vida salió de la habitación.

"Muy bien Alice, en marcha" se animó a si misma, esperando que Bella se calmara pronto y considerara mejor las cosas.

Pero antes de irse en su auto, colocó el vestido, zapatos y antifaz de Bella sobre la cama de su hermana antes de que la trajeran de vuelta, escribiendo una nota con su delicada letra.

"**Bella, hermanita, no quer****í****a hacerte sentir as****í**** y ten****í****as raz****ó****n en no tener que hacer todo lo que yo hago, pero no lo hice con esa intenci****ó****n, tan solo quer****í****a compartir un momento juntas, as****í**** como antes, ojala pudieras apoyarme, no te estoy obligando a nada, solo quiero que seas feliz. ****"****Te quiere Alice****"**

El auto era veloz, y el camino era corto, aún así las cosas en su mente hacían que todo pareciera lejano y lento, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado rápido.

-Tu pequeña novia me gusta mucho, lamento tener que sacarte del mapa para tenerla-amenazo el tipo rubio.

-¡Deja a Alice en paz! ¡No le hagas daño maldito demonio chupasangre!-gruñó Jasper desde la silla en que estaba atado, mientras trataba de zafarse sin éxito.

-Vaya vaya-él lo rodeo-muchos tardan mucho en darse cuenta de lo que soy, pero preferiría que me llamaras Riley, "demonio" es un poco rudo-se burló el vampiro.

-Lo siento, pero todo esto es por ella y no voy a detenerme nada más por que tu me lo ordenes-respondió aquél tipo alto, rubio y de ojos hipnotizantes color rojo carmesí, con una mirada llena de coraje y astucia, con una leve comisura de sus labios curveada en una ligera sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué ella? ¿Para que la quieres?-reclamó Jasper con la voz llena de furia, escupiendo cada palabra.

-Normalmente me excusaría diciendo que tengo sed y que su sangre huele delicioso, pero te estaría mintiendo-Riley suspiró-ella es muy hermosa y la quiero como compañera, pero tu estorbas en mis planes, aunque aún no planeo matarte, quien sabe-se encogió de hombros-quizá me sirvas para algo o tal vez seas la primera cena de Alice en su nueva vida, pero por ahora es tiempo que me prepare para un baile, una princesa me está esperando y no quisiera llegar tarde.-

Jasper soltó un grito de desesperación, un grito que podría desgarrar el alma de cualquiera, el amor que le tenía a Alice iba más allá de los límites que se conocían en los adolescentes, él sabía que Alice no bailaría con él esa noche, ella iba en camino a una trampa mortal, en el más estricto de los sentidos.

Riley le había hecho creer que era con él con quien se encontraría, Jasper deseaba fervientemente que hubiera una manera de poderle avisar, de poderle decir que no fuera a ese maldito baile, pedirle que se fuera lejos para que ni Riley ni nadie la pudiera encontrar jamás, pero no podía hacer nada de eso, no con un vampiro vigilándolo como un águila a su presa.

"Alice" pensó Jasper con el corazón destrozado "te amo"

-¡Por fin llegaste!, creí que no vendrías-gritó Rosalie mientras se abría paso de entre la gente al reconocer su hermoso vestido.

-¿Has visto a Jasper?-preguntó ella sin saludar siquiera, la urgencia de saber que le había sucedido la carcomía por dentro, ella deseaba asegurarse de que él estuviera bien.

-Aún no ha llegado pero ¿Qué te pasa? Estás demasiado nerviosa-por suerte Rose la entendía y la conocía lo suficiente como para no hacer preguntas ni reproches cuando la veía así.

-Me llamó para decirme que no vendría por mí, que lo vería aquí en el baile, pero me preocupa, él no es así y sonaba tan…-

Rosalie sabía que era mejor escuchar que hablar, la tensión por la preocupación de su amiga había creado una burbuja de aislamiento alrededor de ellas, el baile, la música y toda la gente allí habían quedado en segundo término.

-¡Mira! Jasper ya llegó-dijo la chica rubia señalando al fondo del gimnasio, Alice lo veía pero el mal presentimiento seguía allí.

"Jasper" pensó Alice con angustia mientras se acercaba con paso cauteloso, "ojala no sea nada malo"

Ahora dar cada paso era como intentar caminar con dos pesados bultos de cemento, con la pura intención de retrasar el momento del enfrentamiento; su cabello tenía ese mismo tono rubio, la complexión era la misma, pero había algo en él que no estaba bien, Alice lo podía sentir incluso aunque sus rostros estuvieran detrás de un antifaz.

Alo0! Bueno espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de "Sin elección", no se bien a donde se dirigirá este fic o minific, justo en este momento no se que será, pero espero les guste, creo que será un poco dramático, romántico, misterioso y doloroso, XD jajaja, bueno gracias por leer, os dejo con un beso y abrazo, atte. Yocecullen.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes utilizados aquí le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama si es mía **

**SUMMARY:**** Alice Cullen es presa de un sádico vampiro que quiere tenerla a su lado a cualquier costo, pero su hermana Bella intentará rescatarla del propio peso de su decisión…matar al amor de su vida.**

Él la miraba a lo lejos admirando cada detalle de su figura con la perfección que solo la vista de un vampiro podía ofrecer. Podía oler el miedo de la pequeña chica que se acercaba temerosa hacia él, por suerte las luces del baile bien podían ocultar el intenso rojo, haciéndolo parecer más como un tono café, el antifaz cubría una buena parte de su rostro y al parecer el cabello y cuerpo habían hecho que la pequeña pez pescara el anzuelo, ahora ella creía que él era ese tal Jasper.

Él esperó pacientemente hasta que ella estuvo a tan solo un pequeño par de pasos para darse la vuelta y no arriesgarse a que reconociera sus rasgos estando cada vez más cerca.

-Ven-dijo Riley en su rol de novio de Alice, comenzando a caminar hacia fuera del gimnasio por la puerta trasera, oyendo claramente como ella lo seguía temerosa, como si dudara entre ir y no, al menos se había mantenido callada, cualquier palabra hubiera roto el control que el vampiro tenía sobre si mismo para evitar tomar su sangre en ese momento.

Alice tenía un millar de preguntas creadas en su mente, cada una con más fuerza que la otra para salir a través de sus labios, pero la presencia de Jasper frente a ella, la energía que emitía confirmaba que algo andaba mal, pero una sola teoría no había pasado por su mente, que ese no el verdadero dueño de su corazón.

Rosalie observó la escena completa y cruzó los dedos para que todo saliera bien, y aunque la actitud de salirse de allí se veía un poco sospechosa, con la música y todo el resto de la escuela allí, ella pensó que era lo más lógico si lo que ellos querían era hablar.

Él la guió hacia un auto discreto pero lujoso, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, Jasper no tenía dinero para comprarse un auto, y mucho menos así, Alice se detuvo en cuanto él abrió la puerta del copiloto para ella.

-Jasper-comenzó cautelosa-¿de donde sacaste esto?-

-Confías en mí ¿no es cierto?-

Ella no dijo nada, confiaba en Jasper, pero ahora no estaba muy segura de quien era él.

-Sube Alice, por favor-pidió él con tanta ternura que ella aceptó en automático, Riley era muy hábil para los engaños y como si no costara el mínimo esfuerzo para él, imitó la voz del chico Hale a la perfección.

En cuento ella estuvo dentro del auto, la puerta se cerró y él subió del otro lado con una agilidad y elegancia propia de un inmortal.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Espero que no te moleste que haya tomado una decisión por los dos y te haya preparado una sorpresa que jamás podrías imaginarte-

-Supongo que no me molesta-Alice seguía cautelosa, la tensión en el auto era bastante fácil de sentir-pero quisiera saber…olvídalo.

Riley no contestó nada a eso, él no necesitaba poner realmente mucha atención en el camino, pero no debía decir mucho, él también podía sentir la desconfianza de parte de Alice, no podía arriesgarse a que ella se negara a ir con él y arruinar "su sorpresa".

Ambos seguían con los antifaces puestos, ella parecía una muñequita de porcelana de épocas antiguas, hermosa, delicada y frágil con una piel pálida característica de su familia y el cabello negro como la noche cayendo en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, antes lo había tenido corto peinado en pequeñas puntas en distintas direcciones, pero lo había dejado crecer con tal de tener algo más en común con Bella.

Él vestía también un traje antiguo, pero a la vez moderno que lo hacía ver aún más atractivo, el cabello rubio tan sedoso que parecía querer invitar a cualquiera a perderse en él.

Riley por si mismo ya era atractivo, pero al convertirse en vampiro sus facciones eran aún más perfectas, haciéndolo ver casi imposible.

Alice pudo ver a lo lejos un par de luces encendidas en una vieja pero cuidada casa, era apenas un poco más grande que la cochera de su mansión, pero conservaba un aire lindo y misterioso.

-Ya llegamos-anunció Riley mientras aparcaba frente al pequeñísimo jardín.

Él se bajó y a velocidad humana corrió a abrir la puerta de Alice, quien a su vez estaba acostumbrada a los tiernos cuidados de Jasper como caballero, ella tomó su mano para bajar cuando este se la ofreció, Riley sonrió ampliamente, ella era tan delicada en cada movimiento, definitivamente la quería solo para él.

Riley había visto nacer a Alice, crecer dentro de la alta sociedad como una hermosa flor en un perfecto jardín, una belleza en potencia desde su adolescencia, la había deseado desde su primer día de vida, solo tuvo que ser paciente unos 18 años para poder reclamar la recompensa a su larga espera.

Ella tomó su brazo dejándose guiar hacia el interior de la casa, el corazón de Alice latía con toda su fuerza a cada paso que daba, latía desbocado por el miedo y la preocupación, ambas sensaciones ocultadas detrás de una postura relajada y un antifaz.

Riley abrió la puerta al rodar el picaporte, la chica observó el interior de la casa con solo un vistazo de reconocimiento, no veía nada que fuera indicio de una sorpresa o de algo especial, la espina en su costado parecía atravesarla ahora.

-Jasper…no entiendo nada, has estado muy extraño desde la tarde cuando me llamaste…-pobre Alice, podía sentir las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos amenazando por salir, la desesperación y la incertidumbre tenían sus nervios al límite sin siquiera haber sucedido nada aún, pero su instinto siempre había sido muy fuerte y ahora parecía casi estar advirtiéndole a gritos que saliera de allí.

Riley la ignoró y caminó hacia la habitación de junto asegurándose de que ella lo viera para poderlo seguir, Alice cayó en el juego como una niña y caminó detrás de él, con el ferviente deseo de acabar con eso de una vez por todas.

-¡Jasper!-gritó Alice en cuanto vio el cuerpo débil y gastado de su novio amarrado de pies y manos a una vieja silla de madera, corriendo hacia él hincándose para asegurarse que se encontrara a salvo.

-Sal de aquí-susurró el verdadero Jasper usando unas de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Alice acunaba su rostro en un intento de reanimarlo de alguna forma, pero Jasper se veía cansado y enfermo, prácticamente no podía sostener su cuello por si mismo.

Ella tenía casi toda su atención en él, pero en cuanto salió de ese shock, se dio cuenta del engaño en el que había caído.

-No te preocupes amor, vamos a salir de aquí, te llevaré al hospital y vas a estar bien-prometió.

-Alice, déjame a mí y sálvate tú-

-Nunca-se negó entre sollozos-no te dejaré y te prometo que el que te hizo esto lo pagara muy caro-

Jasper miró aterrorizado sobre el hombro de su novia, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, Alice sintió como un escalofrío recorría su espalda lentamente, sintió el peso de una fuerte mirada que le ponía los pelos de punta, imaginando unos ojos sobre ella, llenándola de terror, un miedo que no fue nada comparado cuando al girar los pudo ver directamente, confirmando el horror que se había estado acumulando en su interior.

-¡Sorpresa!-

Bella había descansado ya lo suficiente como para poder tener su mente despejada y poder pensar con claridad.

Giró sobre si misma encontrando que ya no estaba más en el jardín bajo su árbol favorito, sino en su cama suave y caliente, pero pudo sentir una tela distinta bajo sus dedos, y otra textura…una hoja de papel.

Bella no pudo evitar sentir su corazón hinchándose al ir leyendo las palabras de su hermana, pues ella sentía lo mismo, odiaba tanto esas peleas como Alice y no podía sentirse así con ella por mucho tiempo.

Pero también se sorprendió al ver el vestido azul que Alice había elegido para ella y el antifaz de brillantes que lo acompañaba. No era que tuviera pensado ponérselo pero agradecía el gesto, además no daba tiempo de jugar a las muñecas, debía salir a buscar a su hermana ahora.

Bella tomó un suéter, las llaves de su auto y salió en camino al baile, supuso que Alice la pasaría mejor si las cosas entre ellas se arreglaban. Alice conducía más rápido que la pequeña castaña, pero aún así Bella era una de las chicas más veloces del lugar, y tal como se esperaba, no llegó demasiado tarde, al menos para el baile.

Ella suspiró aliviada en cuanto vio el lujoso porshe de su hermana estacionado fuera del instituto, era tiempo de dejar de ser la deprimida Bella y volver a ser la alegre Isabella Swan que siempre había sido, alguien que pudiera compartir una tarde con su hermana, con la loca de Alice y sonreír por el simple hecho de bailar sin pensar en un simple baile escolar.

-¡Rose! ¿Has visto a mi hermana?-preguntó Bella en cuanto pudo reconocer a la despampanante rubia de entre todo el gentío.

Rosalie no respondió enseguida por el ruido que ahogó las palabras de Bella, fue hasta que esta le dio un pequeño golpe sobre su hombro, entonces fue cuando la chica Hale volteó y sonrió sorprendida.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?, con esa ropa sospecho que no es para el baile ¿no es cierto?-gritó sobre la música para que Bella la pudiera escuchar.

-Por favor solo necesito que me digas donde esta mi hermana, necesito hablar con ella-pidió Bella golpeando el piso con el pie impaciente.

Rosalie asintió y señaló en dirección a la salida trasera del gimnasio, por donde Alice y "Jasper" habían salido minutos antes.

-¡Gracias!-gritó Bella sobre su hombro mientras corría abriéndose paso hacia la salida.

Bella salió golpeando la puerta, al salir el ruido del baile quedó ahogado para solo quedar en un sonido sordo, la cuidad estaba en demasiado silencio, pues todos los adolescentes del pueblo estaban reunidos en una sola habitación, era como si prácticamente todo estuviera vacío.

Bella gritó el nombre de su hermana varias veces mirando en todas direcciones, pero no encontró ni a Alice ni a nadie que pudiera decirle donde encontrarla, Bella sentía que algo mal estaba allí, que algo no cuadraba en el comportamiento de los dos, ni de Jasper ni de Alice, ellos hubieran estado en el baile como buenos organizadores y anfitriones, salirse de allí y desaparecer así nada más, hacia que un mal presentimiento creciera dentro de ella, Alice compartía sangre con ella y esos lazos las unían más allá que un simple apellido.

Bella se sumergiría en una búsqueda, hasta encontrar una respuesta, y cualquiera que fuese esta, ella debía asegurarse que su hermana estuviera a salvo.

Alo0! Bueno espero les haya gustado este segundo cap de Sin elección, para ser sincera no se hacia donde me llevara esto, pero espero que les vaya gustando por que lo estoy escribiendo con esmero, gracias por leer y espero pueda merecer un review. Atte. YoceCullen


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes utilizados aquí le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama si es mía **

**SUMMARY: Alice Cullen es presa de un sádico vampiro que quiere tenerla a su lado a cualquier costo, pero su hermana Bella intentará rescatarla del propio peso de su decisión…matar al amor de su vida.**

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Alice con una calma sorpresiva, ella aún sostenía la cabeza de Jasper entre sus manos pero miraba dolida a Riley quien a su vez se divertía con a situación.

-Soy Riley, tu nuevo compañero-anunció el con voz burlona.

-¿Compañero? ¿De que estás hablando?, mi único compañero en la vida siempre ha sido y será Jasper y nadie más-juró ella, al oír esto, su novio sonrió débilmente ante sus palabras.

-Eso tendrá que cambiar quieras o no, a menos que quieras ver a "tu único compañero" muerto-la última palabra hizo temblar a Alice de pies a cabeza, ella no permitiría que eso pasara, ella no sabía que o quien era ese tal Riley pero no era nada bueno lo que se podía esperar con él, en estos momentos estaba completamente segura de dos cosas.

La primera, que haría hasta lo imposible para que Jasper viviera, lo amaba demasiado como para permitir que le pasara algo malo, y la segunda cosa de la que estaba segura era que deseaba con todo su corazón pedirle disculpas a su hermana, decirle que la amaba y que sentía dejarla de esa manera, que la perdonara por dejarla sola, por fallarle.

Las lágrimas salían sin control, derramándose por sus delicadas mejillas ahora blancas como la cal, esto partía el corazón de Jasper quien casi sin fuerzas deseaba con toda su mente y todo el corazón poder quitar cada una de esas lágrimas con un beso, proteger a Alice de todo peligro y no dejar que nada ni nadie la hiciera sufrir.

Su cuerpo estaba débil por el poder que Riley tenía sobre él, absorbiendo sus energías y sus fuerzas físicas, realmente el vampiro no le había hecho daño pero podía debilitar a humanos e inmortales con el poder de su mente.

Jasper sabía las intenciones de Riley y le preocupaba Alice, no quería que se convirtiera en una criatura de la noche y él estaba completamente seguro que ella haría cualquier cosa por él.

Lo mismo haría él por Alice, cualquier cosa por salvarle, pero sin fuerzas para siquiera hablar no podía hacer mucho para convencerla a salir de allí. Alice se puso de pie sosteniendo una mano de Jasper sobre su pequeña y delicada mano, con el dorso libre se limpió las lágrimas y carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

-Haré lo que tú quieras, seré tu compañera si es lo que deseas, pero dame tu palabra de que lo dejarás ir-su voz era firme y digna de seguir.

-De acuerdo, acércate-ordenó Riley, Alice soltó los dedos de Jasper suavemente y se acercó al vampiro que estaba frente a ella.

Riley la miró y acarició su barbilla, y en un movimiento rápido y práctico, él mordió su cuello.

La pobre de Alice cayó vencida por el dolor de la mordida, pero pronto comenzó a sentir el ardor y el infierno que la ponzoña de los vampiros hacía pasar a los humanos, gritaba y chillaba pidiendo morir, pero Riley tan solo se limitó a llevarla hacia una suave y amplia cama, pero eso no serviría de nada para apaciguar el dolor que consumía en vida a la pequeña Cullen.

Con cada grito Jasper soltaba una lágrima, consiente que su novia jamás volvería a ser la misma, sería una extraña y una criatura de la noche, pero aún así la amaría, siempre lo haría.

…..

-Ya hemos iniciado una búsqueda en los alrededores, encontraremos a su hermana-le prometió el jefe de policía, las luces rojo y azul de la patrulla estaban encendidas en modo de alerta, así habían estado ya desde hace casi 3 días, pero aún así debían esperar hasta que algo se descubriera.

Bella se sentía impotente, la desaparición de Alice había puesto al pequeño pueblo de cabeza, unos creían que ella había escapado junto con Jasper, otros decían que se había ido con su dinero a un país allá en Europa, pero lo cierto era que Bella sabía que su hermana no estaba a salvo, sabía que su desaparición no era a causa de un simple capricho.

La policía tan solo parecía estar dándole largas, en esos tres días no habían podido darle siquiera una simple respuesta lógica, nada que pudiera decirle donde estaba su hermana, pero Bella podía sentir que algo malo estaba pasando allí en Forks y lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado a Alice también le tenía que haber pasado a Jasper, algo que por supuesto aumentaba la tensión en la ya de por sí complicada situación.

-Niña Bella tiene que descansar y no perder la fe, la niña Alice aparecerá pronto y todo volverá a ser como antes-de nuevo su nana intentaba levantarle el ánimo, aunque ella misma no estuviera muy segura de Alice.

-Se que encontraré a Alice lo que me preocupa es como la pueda encontrar, ¡Ya son tres días sin saber de ella!-Bella golpeó la pared cercana-¡Lo peor de todo es que quizá fue mi culpa!-se recriminó la castaña, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable.

Su nana observó la desesperación de la niña que estaba a su cuidado, pensó en seguir hablando con ella pero no tendría mucho sentido ahora que ella estaba totalmente alterada, quizá su única ayuda posible sería pedir que la otra hermana Cullen apareciera sana y salva.

Alice se puso de pie en un veloz e invisible movimiento, propio de una…vampiresa.

Feroz como su naturaleza mandaba, se abalanzó sobre el único peligro que sus instintos gritaban atacar, un vampiro rubio la esperaba, pero la fuerza titánica que Alice podía sentir en brazos y piernas se desvaneció de golpe, haciéndola desvanecerse sobre el suelo al punto de tan solo poder sostener la cabeza en alto.

-No tardaste demasiado, solo fueron tres días durante tu transformación-le aplaudió Riley mientras se acercaba al pequeño cuerpo débil de Alice, con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en aquél rostro perfecto.

-¿Que…rayos me hiciste…?-gimió ella.

-Digamos que tengo el poder de dejarte completamente débil si es que así lo deseo, quizá tu también tengas algo que valga la pena-él la ayudó a ponerse de pie- pero por favor ya no intentes atacarme de nuevo que no quiero lastimarte de verdad-la voz de Riley estaba totalmente llena de arrogancia.

Alice lo miró desconcertada y dolida, y aún a pesar de la enorme sed que la agobiaba pudo darse cuenta en lo que se había convertido, se pudo dar cuenta que jamás volvería a ser la dulce Alice que el pueblo conocía, ahora ella era peligrosa para todos aquellos que la quisieran cerca.

-¿Y Jasper? ¿¡Donde esta Jasper!-gritó Alice buscando a su alrededor, su mente de vampira era grande e infinita pero el temor de que Jasper estuviera lastimado la bloqueó por completo.

-Tú ya eres mía, así que no tienes que preocuparte por él-

-¡El trato fue que sería tu compañera si lo dejabas a él en paz!-gruñó ella de nuevo en un intento de parecer fuerte ante la situación.

Riley no dijo nada y se acercó a una puerta cerrada que estaba al fondo de aquella casa, abriéndola permitiendo a Alice ver a un Jasper cansado y débil, ella sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba, ahora apenas podía oír el lento latido del corazón del chico.

-Ahora tienes dos opciones…-comenzó Riley al mismo instante que Alice corría a velocidad inhumana hacia Jasper, acunándolo en sus brazos.

Como Alice no dijo nada, Riley continuó.

-Tu gran amor debe dejar de existir o yo me encargaré que tu hermana sufra las consecuencias, su sangre es muy dulce y no será ningún sacrificio beber de ella-estas palabras dejaron a la pobre vampira congelada de pies a cabeza, su mente procesó toda esa información en menos de un segundo.

-¡No lo haré!-gritó Alice, soltando un feroz gruñido desde el fondo de su pecho.

-No te estoy preguntando, además él te hará el honor de ser tu primera comida...no me vayas a negar que su sangre te llama y que tu garganta no arde como mil soles-se bufó él.

Alice sabía que él tenía razón, ella apenas podía pensar con todo ese dolor en su garganta, efectivamente la sangre de Jasper hacía que su garganta quemara como una plancha al rojo vivo.

-No me importa que me muera de sed ¡nunca lo lastimaré! ¡pero tampoco dañaras a mi hermana!-

La mirada hostil entre los dos vampiros se mantuvo por minutos infinitos hasta que algo captó la atención de ella, una voz ronca y apenas audible, incluso para los finos sentidos vampíricos.

-Alice, hazlo, te amo y no quiero que sufras, se que no lo harás con el fin de dañarme-dijo Jasper soltando un par de lágrimas, Alice quería llorar junto con él pero ahora no podía, el dolor iba más allá de la quemazón de su garganta.

-No Jasper...no voy a lastimarte, el trato fue otro-Alice se giró para mirar a Riley-¿¡Me escuchaste!

Riley ladeó su cabeza

-Si esa es tu elección…-y ahora salió corriendo en dirección al centro de Forks, en dirección a su casa…donde estaba su hermana…donde estaba Bella.

Alice salió corriendo en la misma dirección, no le estaba costando trabajo alcanzarlo pero de nuevo esa parálisis la invadió, y en un instante Riley estaba de nuevo frente a ella, mirándola frívolamente.

-¡No dañes a Bella, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto!-suplicó Alice en cuanto pudo sentir un poco más de fuerza en su cuerpo.

-Tu amor Jasper tiene que morir, tú no me amarás hasta que él deje de existir-sentenció Riley mientras extendía una mano hacia ella con el fin de ayudarla a incorporarse, Alice lo ignoró y se puso de pie ella sola en un fino movimiento.

-Nunca te amaré aunque Jasper muera, aunque amenaces a mi hermana, nadie en tu miserable existencia te amará-

Alice corrió en dirección a la cabaña siguiendo el olor que la esencia de ambos había dejado en un delicado rastro, Jasper aún estaba esperando con la mirada cabizbaja.

Ella lo miró con el más grande y puro dolor desde su alma, bebería su sangre para salvar a su hermana, una elección que la partía en dos haciéndola sentir inmensamente culpable, un dolor que no se podía comparar con ningún otro…matar a la persona que amas era algo que la marcaría por el resto de su existencia.

Alice sabía que tenía la fuerza para detener a Riley, sabía que podía vencerlo…si él no tuviera ese extraño poder que la hacia debilitarse hasta lo imposible, un humano no lo hubiera podido resistir.

-Lo siento Jasper, te amo-fue lo último que dijo Alice antes de ladear la cabeza del chico rubio y clavar sus colmillos en su cuello, ella pudo sentir al instante el llamado de la sangre humana, el calor de aquél preciado líquido rojo calmando el infierno de su garganta.

A cada sorbo la vida de Jasper se desvanecía, su pulso cada vez iba más lento y su cuerpo no podría resistirlo mucho más.

De pronto la mente de Alice fuera de pensar en la sed de sangre, en un instante logró concebir la idea de no matar a Jasper, solo tendría que ser astuta y desear con todas sus fuerzas que funcionara y que Jasper no muriera antes de que el plan funcionara.

Bueno al fin el tercer cap de "Sin elección" espero les haya gustado, ahora viene lo más doloroso, en fin no hay mucho que decir, gracias!

Atte. Yocecullen


End file.
